deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DeathBattleDude/Jin Kazama VS Ryu Analysis
io Jin Kazama vs Ryu is the 2nd episode of DeathBattleDude's Analysis series. Introduction to the combatants Two of the greatest fighters of all time, seeking to rid their inner demons... literally. Jin Kazama, The Child of Destiny 'Ryu, '''The Wandering World Warrior Jin Kazama ''Note: I will be using Jin from all the canon games and other resources. Origin The son of the pure hearted Jun Kazama and the evil Kazuya Mishima. Jin was introduced to evil on his 15th birthday when he and his mother's house was invaded and destroyed by the Aztec God of Fighting, Ogre. With his mother presumed dead and their house destroyed, Jin became an orphan. However, before his 15th birthday, his mother told him to seek out Heihachi Mishima if something bad happens to her, and he did, after 4 years, Heihachi announced another tournament on his 19th birthday. He swept through every opponent, defeating them with very little effort, apart from the Tae Kwon Do prodigy Hwoarang, who he fought to a draw, presumably eliminating him, Paul Phoenix, a contestant, wins the tournament, even defeating Ogre, but went home swelling with pride, after Paul went home, Ogre awoke, and absorbed Heihachi, continuing the tournament, with everyone eliminated, Jin took Paul's place, and fought and beat Ogre, winning the tournament. Heihachi then ordered his soldiers to take him down, with Heihachi even killing Jin with a headshot, Jin then ressurects into Devil Jin, and kills every soldier who gunned him down and knocked out Heihachi. Escaping after his wings sprout, Devil Jin passed out and woke up in a destroyed forest. Angered at his bloodline, he traveled to Australia, and learned Karate for 2 years with one goal in mind: Kill the Mishimas. Background *Age: 21 *Height: 180 cm (5’11’’) *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Evil father, Good Mother *One badass mofo *Occupation: Unemployed (Lost the Mishima Zaibatsu to Heihachi Mishima after being presumed dead on his fight with Azazel) *The Child of Destiny *Hwoarang's rival and crush of Xiaoyu *Fighting Style: Traditional Kyokushin Karate Powers and Abilities *Electricity Generation *Can transform into the Devil Jin and gain supernatural abilities *Ki manipulation Fighting Styles *Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts *Mishima Fighting Style Karate *Kyokushin Karate Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts *Kazama Family's Fighting Style *Incorporates Japanese Jujutsu styles such as Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu. *Jin probably still uses it due to having Jujutsu moves in his moveset *Previously combined with Mishima-ryu Karate (Until Jin unlearned the style to take up Karate) *Taught to him by Jun Kazama in a wilderness of Japan Mishima Fighting Style Karate *Mishima Clan's Fighting Style *Jin's version is Shito-Ryu-based *Previously combined with Kazama Traditional Martial Arts (Until Jin unlearned the style to take up Karate) *Unlearned the style after Heiachi betrayed him *Taught to him by Heihachi in the Mishima family dojo Hon-Maru *Still used by his devil form Karate *Kyokushin-based *Learned the style to unlearn the Mishima-ryu Karate *Trained by an unnamed Australian Karate master in a dojo in Australia *Avenger **His unblockable move **One Electric Punch (Piss off Saitama) Rage Art *Done after when using Rage *Does a flurry of jabs before doing a Median Line Destruction Devil Transformation *Uses the Devil Gene *Came from Kazuya's other half of the Devil Gene *Gives supernatural abilities *Agressive and violent *Can be surpressed by Kazama bloodline and GENOCELL *Jin has very little control of the power, but has enough power to deflect projectiles *Still uses Mishima-ryu Karate and combines it with Kazama-ryu martial arts *Devil Beam **Laser that came from his forehead's third eye *Wings **Enables flight *Power absorbing **Can absorb a defeated enemy's energy and power into his own, giving his devil form more power *Telepathy **Messes with people's thoughts *Telekinesis **Short-ranged **Used to force choke enemies after every win *Healing factor **Doesn't work in fights... somehow **Still feels pain during transformation Feats *Defeated Ogre and won the third King of the Iron Fist tournament *Fought Hwoarang to a draw *Mastered Kazama-style Martial Arts, Mishima-ryu Karate, and Kyokushin Karate *Destroyed a forest under the influence of the Devil Gene *One-shotted Golden Azazel *Sento Hwoarang to a coma after transforming into Devil Jin *Defeated Jinpachi Mishima and won the fifth King of the Iron Fist tournament, even getting the Mishima Zaibatsu in the process *Knocked out Kazuya and Heihachi after being released from his chains *Engulfed the world in war Faults *Killed by Heihachi after defeating Ogre, but rose back up as Devil Jin moments later *Kidnapped by the Tekken Force *Defeated by Hwoarang *Devil Jin's telekinesis is short ranged *Cannot fully control the Devil Gene *Plan to end the Devil Gene failed, despite his hardest efforts to awaken Azazel through a war *Defeated by Lars and Raven together *Healing Factor may not work if Devil Jin is still taking damage and/or still fighting Ryu Note: I will use all of Ryu's canonical moves and feats from multiple animated films, mangas, comics and games. Origin Found and adopted by Gouken after being placed in his doorstep as an infant, Ryu was trained in martial arts by the former. At age 23, he was deemed worthy to go into the outside world by his master after defeating his best friend, rival, and sparring partner Ken Masters and because he was adept enough to enter the World Warrior tournament. Ryu defeated 9 opponents before taking on the final opponent Sagat. Ryu didn't stand a chance and was about to lose until he tapped into the Satsui no Hado and scarred Sagat with a fatal Shoryuken which not only knocked out Sagat, but nearly killed him in the process. Ryu won the tournament but was haunted by the very being inside of him that took over his body and scarred Sagat.. Evil Ryu and the man who he saw his master defeat when he was little... Akuma. Upon returning home to his dojo, he discovered his master murdered and heard that Akuma was responsible, Ryu then had two motives: Defeat Akuma, and overcome the Dark Hado. Background *Date of Birth: July 21, 1964 *Height: 175 cm (5'9") *Weight: 68 kg (150 lbs) *Trained in Ansatsuken *Super badass Ansatsuken *Incorporates Judo, Karate, Kenpo, and a few aspects of the original Ansatsuken *Learns Hado no Chikara which is based on one's willpower *Hadoken **Blue Projectile composed of electric and flaming ki and is just as warm as the user's body temperature **V-Trigger version electrifies the attack and gives it more damage and stun and is also chargeable **Stated to feel like a hard kick and the pain lingers **An flame-enhanced version called the Shakunetsu Hadoken *Shoryuken **An uppercut boosted by ki to jump higher and too increase damage **V-Trigger version also increases damage and stun *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Spinning Hurricane Kick powered by ki *Joudan Sokutogeri **Forward-stepping kick **Fourceful enough to bounce off walls **"The and diarrhea joke foot" hahahahaha *Parry **High Parry ***Can cancel out high attacks or mid attacks **Low Parry ***Can cancel out low attacks **Mind's Eye ***Can counter any attack, either mid, high, or low **Guard Parry ***Gives opportunity to reversal attack after parry ***Done after blocking **Hashogeki ***A Hadoken-esque counter attack **Hanagashi ***Introduced in Omega Mode ***Basically the Street Fighter 3 parry Satsui no Hado *Revolves around the dark aspects of a human *Turns the person's eyes white, hair red, and gives the user fangs *Transcends the users humanity *In contrast of Akuma holding back, Ryu, as Evil Ryu, doesn't hold back and has a bloodlust of battle *Turns the person's ki purple and more powerful *Super Arts **Metsu Hadoken ***Hadoken energized by the Power of Nothingness **Messatsu-Goshoryu ***Three consecutive Shoryukens followed by a hit energiezed by the Satsui no Hado Shun Goku Satsu Category:Blog posts